


Breaking her will

by Athenodora



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenodora/pseuds/Athenodora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heartbreak is an audible sound, didn’t you know.<br/>(It is not a vase crashing to the floor. It is a flower breaking from its stem.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking her will

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a translation from Hungarian. The original text is available on a hungarian anonim meme site. If you're interested in it let me know and I give you the link :)
> 
> Have fun and please R&R! ;)

_He is dangerous._  
 **I don’t care.**  
"Caroline, are you ready?" His voice is smooth, sleeks in her veins, like a silk on her heated skin.  
She looks at Klaus, nods, grabs her purse and follows him to the car. Klaus smiles, closes the door on her side, gets in the Audi and starts the engine. Caroline watches as their home backs away then disappears. She has to think on her new life. She has to.   
Because he expects it from her.

_Expects._

*

She can’t look away, just watches the knife in his hand; it cuts the skin in his palm and his blood drips drop by drop in a goblet.  
"Drink it. Slowly. Enjoy the taste and then… kiss me."   
He smiles. Caroline feels his will takes over hers as she takes the goblet between her palms and sips the blood. It tastes like fresh water—

and death.

_Dangerous._  
 **Delicious.**  
 ****

*****

He fucks her.   
Hard.  
After it he is caressing her face. She is lying beneath him with her eyes shut, pressing her face to his palm and her smile is shining in the dark.   
Klaus watches her; her every tiny movement, the soft flutter of her lashes, and presses a kiss on her temple. Just a little; he barely feels her skin on his lips but the connection is there and he is graving.  
Graving the lack of his feels and he knows he has to abandon her.

**_"Heartbreak is an audible sound, didn’t you know._ **

**_(It is not a vase crashing to the floor. It is a flower breaking from its stem.)"_ **


End file.
